


A Fearful Quake

by Re_White



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dominance and Submission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_White/pseuds/Re_White
Summary: There's no end to the pain that Jim can take, and a frustrating limit to what he can give.





	

The sex is good, embarrassingly good - but that's not what this is about.

*

Leonard never knows how bad it is until Jim tells him. When Leonard's still hard and breathless, needful in a way that twists him up in anxious knots, even as his cock twitches and throbs inside of Jim. Leonard trembles and gasps for every flex, for the hard slickness of Jim's thighs wrapped around him, for the obscene whine of Jim's shoulders dragging across the mirror when Leonard thrusts. The cramped confines of the bathroom reek with the saltiness of sex, heavy with moisture from the shower, Jim wet with sweat and come and Leonard can't, he can't --

Jim's fingers slide around his neck and Leonard bucks, something abruptly ugly and excited tightening low in his belly.

"Jim."

He hushes Leonard in that soft way he sometimes has, and Jim's thumb presses hard against his trachea and Leonard shakes (chokes), thrusts and hates Jim just a little bit.

"It's not, you don't have to -" breaks off into a sob when Jim's trim nails cut a path down his back, and Leonard's hips snap and stutter, until he comes.

(And down inside, where it's black and cool and too quiet, a mouth-less yearning keens for something harder).

*

His wrist gets caught between the wall and a malfunctioning bio-bed that morning, and by evening the skin is hectic with angry color. When Leonard presses his thumb to his bruised pulse all of his nerves sing, silver-tinged and sharp, needling along the edge of something, something --

Jim is looking at him, silent and speculative from the other side of their dorm room. Leonard drops his hand immediately, face hot.

"Bones."

"It's nothing."

*

Leonard holds the dermal regenerator over his wrist until the skin is smooth and pale again.

*

When Jim parks the car outside the faculty residence Leonard clenches his fists and jaw and doesn't turn to look at the steel and glass building, its wide double doors or the mirrored finish of its black windows reflecting endless San Francisco sky.

"Bones."

"I'm going to fucking space with you," Leonard bites out, angry and afraid and embarrassed (hopeful), his heart pounding. "Do you understand that, do you even know what it means --" Jim grabs him by the collar and hauls him over the consul. The bridge of Jim's knuckles scrape the skin of his throat and his lips skim Leonard's ear.

Just say yes, he thinks, just say yes.

Jim's mouth shies away and Leonard has half a moment to feel his heart lurch before Jim dips his head and bites his throat. Leonard's gasp cracks along the edges, high and startled, hands scrambling for any kind of purchase as Jim's teeth bear down. They shift around in stiff, jerky fumbles, Leonard awkwardly cradled in Jim's arms, his muscles cramping in protest, Jim's mouth latched to his throat in a hot star burst of pain.

Leonard breaks out into prickly sweat, trembling for the warm give of Jim's lips and the press of his teeth. He whines and squirms when Jim begins to suck, *hard* - capillaries bursting under the pull - and he can't stop himself from twisting away.

Jim's fingers curl in his. 

*

He can't see Pike's face for the light that spills in from the window behind him.

*

The mark on his neck throbs in time to the heavy thud of his beating heart, aching bright and red with every step.

*

The fabric of Pike's slacks are smooth when Leonard kneels at his feet and presses his cheek there.


End file.
